Wounds are internal or external bodily injuries or lesions caused by physical means, such as mechanical, pressure, chemical viral, bacterial, or thermal means, which disrupt the normal continuity of structures. Such bodily injuries include contusions, wounds in which the skin is unbroken, incisions, wounds in which the skin is broken by a cutting instrument, and lacerations (e.g., wounds in which the skin is broken by a dull or blunt instrument). Wounds may also be caused by accidents or surgical procedures, in addition to pathologic conditions that cause cutaneous disruption.
When cells are injured or killed as a result of a wound, a wound healing step is desirable to resuscitate the injured cells and produce new cells to replace the dead cells. The healing process requires the reversal of cytotoxicity, the suppression of inflammation, and the stimulation of cellular viability and proliferation. Wounds require low levels of oxygen in the initial stages of healing to suppress oxidative damage, and higher levels of oxygen in the later stages of healing to promote collagen formation by fibroblasts.
One method used to promote the healing process is iontophoresis, which is a non-invasive technology for delivering nutrients, medicines, vitamins, minerals, therapeutic agents, drugs, or other bioactive agents using a small electric current, which causes an electrical field. In general, delivering such medicaments through iontophoresis involves applying an electromotive force that transports ions through the stratum corneum, the outermost layer of skin, and into the dermis, the inner layer of skin comprised of connective tissue, blood and lymph vessels, sweat glands, hair follicles, and an elaborate sensory nerve network. This same electromotive force can also transport ions through other subcutaneous tissue planes, would granulation tissues, and biofilms.
Certain drawbacks exist for using iontophoresis to treat dermatological wounds, however. For example, treating wounds (e.g., dermatological wounds) using iontophoresis can cause localized pH alterations as a result of accumulation of electrolysis products and cellular necrosis. The build-up of such products can then shield bacteria, fungi, etc. in the region from penetration of therapeutic agents to the proper tissue depth.